


About Flowers, Bees and Everything in Between

by Pinetasticapple



Category: Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinetasticapple/pseuds/Pinetasticapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester was not developing a crush on the cute and new resident of the valley. There was no way he was smitten by the guy with incredibly blue eyes, a messy black mass of hair that made Dean think of how it looked as if the man had just got laid</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Flowers, Bees and Everything in Between

**Author's Note:**

> For Tuna-Destiel (@cas_approves on twitter) this was going to be short but got carried away ehhe

Dean Winchester was not developing a crush on the cute and new resident of the valley. There was no way he was smitten by the guy with incredibly blue eyes, a messy black mass of hair that made Dean think of how it looked as if the man had just got laid –which was also a thought that travelled straight to his pants-, and a voice that in the few times Dean had heard the guy talked, he had blamed a sudden chill for his goose bumps and not how deep the guy sounded.

Yet there he was, staring from his window, where he had a nice view of the farm close to the spring, able to see the farmer heading for some afternoon fishing time. Not that he knew his routine, of course not, but the guy was walking with the fishing rod the old man Galen had given him it was painfully obvious. It had been like that since the beginning of summer and now in autumn it was a perfect timing to provide a relaxing environment to just doze off while the fish took the bait and pick trumpets in the process.

At least that’s what he kept saying Sam every time he caught a glimpse of the farmer with vibrant blue eyes. Because, as he had already said, he was not falling for the cute farmer. He was just curious.

“Are you spying on the farmer again Dean? I thought by now you would have invited him a drink or something”

“Shut up” Dean groaned, pulling away from the window once his view was covered by the trees; he registered his arms numb from supporting all his weight against the windowsill so facing his brother would require just to move his head “Don’t you have some delivery to do?”

“Ah, yeah, that was an hour ago” Sam smirked “Dude, you’ve been staring at that farm all day, you have been doing that for almost a year and you still haven’t got a date? Shame on you”

Dean rolled his eyes, an arm reaching to smack his brother’s head but Sam had stepped back, knowing his brother’s idea “I am not interested”

“Yeah right, and I am the king of the mountain”

Dean was about to add some joke to that title but Sam cut him off almost immediately “Have you at least tried talking to him?”

“Are you going to keep pestering me about it?”

 “I don’t have anything else to do today and didn’t bring a book with me this time” Sam grinned “But if you don’t want me to bother you, you can always go find the farmer, establish some conversation, figuring out his name”

“Go pick up the leaves or something” Dean turned his eyes to the window.

“That would require going outside, why don’t you go instead?”

“Bitch”

“Jerk” Sam smiled at the retort while his brother groaned and left the window and grabbed his jacket, “Good luck!” he exclaimed before Dean rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.

(...)

Castiel truly liked his life at the farm. He enjoyed waking up at dawn and breathing the fresh air as he looked at his crops; he enjoyed looking after the animals and making sure they were comfortable; he loved taking morning walks around his small property and exploring the spring that was just twenty minutes away from his home. Even the small town was enjoyable for him and his reserved personality.

All in all, Castiel was at peace. It had been a necessity too, with all the stress he had faced almost a year ago. He truly hated his job in the city, sitting in a small cubicle from 9 to 5 between papers and numbers that even if he knew what they were about, were mentally draining him from any kind of enthusiasm in his life.

So when a letter arrived one spring morning, informing him about a farm his father had bought (on a whim, the man was having one of those age crisis) and offering him to be the one in charge, Castiel didn’t hesitate to accept the offer.

He had always loved the quiet and natural lifestyle. His childhood vacations involved visiting his uncle Joshua’s farm, where he would find trees so tall and vegetables with leaves so green, he would spend hours helping the man with the harvesting of the crops.

That same morning he called the office to announce his resign, grabbing the few clothes that were not office-related he had and piling them on the bed next to his worn travel case. The rest wasn’t difficult. He called Anna to ask her the favour of looking after his small house, in case he somehow changed his mind and decided to come back. He checked one more time that everything was in order, grabbed his luggage and left the house, heading towards the bus station.

After hours of travelling and the occasional need to vomit his breakfast he was finally at the Valley, the place where his father had acquired the farm. When Castiel looked at it, he was amazed.

The place wasn’t so big, which was an advantage and the buildings were resistant. He would look after details in painting with time. The barn had a small field which was easy to grow fodder. And his new house, the little home in the corner of the territory was beautiful. It had the right size for just him and it felt so comfortable and his that he was already enamoured of the place.

That’s how he had spent the past months working and enjoying his new lifestyle. He had met the few people that lived in the small town not so far from his home, had successfully cultivated crops and he even had animals to look after.

As he walked back home from his evening fishing time, he remembered that in just three months he would celebrate a year living in a farm. Castiel was pleased by that because, aside of the usual mistakes he did the first week, he was satisfied with how his life had turned out in the end.

Also, he couldn’t wait for spring to come around again. He really wanted to plant some flowers, hoping to attract some bees. But with the holidays coming he couldn’t help to feel somewhat lonely. Not that he missed his family, but they were each on their own situations to handle and travelling to the ‘countryside’ was not exactly their idea of spending the holidays. And Castiel going to the city was a negative for obvious reasons.

Those were his thoughts during his walk, instead of turning right going straight to the village. He had some time and wanted to exchange some of the trumpets he had gathered and see if there was any new mail (why it didn’t arrive to his home, he hadn’t thought about it).

Castiel opened the door of the Inn, the scent of spices and warm soup filling his nostrils, the warmth reaching his slightly numb fingers. He smiled and was about to go to the reception bell when someone trotted down the stairs.

“Oh… hi” he spoke “You are… the farmer out of town right?”

Castiel looked at the man and he would be damned if he didn’t think those eyes were so bright green.

“Yes, I am” he smiled politely “I’m Castiel Novak”

“Dean” the man replied “Ah, Dean Winchester”

“Pleasure to meet you Dean, first time coming here?”

Dean smiled “No, no, I come often with my brother” he pointed to the second floor “We deliver whatever people here ask from the town on the other side of the mountain”

“Oh, my apologies, I have only been here for a few months”

“I know about that don’t worry”

Castiel blinked “You do?”

Dean wanted to smack his head in that moment, way _to go smooth Winchester_ “I mean, it is a small place and everyone knows everyone”

“Ah, yes, but I should have seen you before then”

“Well, you are seeing me now” Dean chuckled “And I can tell you just picked up those trumpets”

“Oh yes, I found then near my fields and over the spring”

“Oh, you haven’t checked near the waterfall?” Castiel shook his head and Dean grinned “Oh man, I can show you those if you want”

“Well, I don’t see why not”

(…)

Dean and Castiel got along so easy and fast Sam was surprised Dean hadn’t had tried to talk with the farmer before. As the days passed by Castiel had passed from ‘Castiel the farmer’ to ‘Castiel’ to ‘Cas’ and he was pleased with the nickname Dean had given him.

Whenever Dean was done with his delivery he would come around Cas’ place, sometimes helping him with fixing the structures ‘geez Cas, this fence is going to fall apart with a small nudge’ or staring as the farmer chose the better apples from his field.

When winter was a day away, Dean had helped out Cas in securing his farm, because the winds had the tendency to be dangerous if you weren’t well secured and you would pass cold if you weren’t careful enough.

When Cas woke up the first morning after snow had felt he was greeted with a snowman covering his front door and a grinning Dean meters away. The afternoon ended up in both men throwing snowballs at each other until they were soaked and numb, they were dragged by Sam to the warmth fireplace.

Dean had never felt so thrilled about visiting the valley. He had enjoyed the past weeks with Cas, he even ignored Sam’s ‘I told you so’ comments. Cas had turned out to be a great friend, a close friend he could talk and laugh and just spend time with. A week away from the holidays and he was seriously thinking what he was going to do because what had started as a distant crush had developed into a valuable friendship and it was transforming into something else.

He didn’t want to lose Cas’ friendship. But every time he decided to stop those feelings, Cas’ smile would appear in his mind, or his blue eyes, or the way he patted his sheep, the care he put in his crops, the way his hands work with such focus and intensity…

Dean groaned in frustration. He was totally screwed.

“I don’t see what the problem is Dean” Sam said one night while they were having dinner “If you want something with him that much why don’t you just go for it?”

“Because this is different, this is Cas” Dean replied with a twitch in his eyebrow “He’s not some casual thing… why are you smiling?”

“You got it so bad” Sam was grinning at his brother. He was happy for him of course, after years of looking at Dean’s one-nights he was in joy seeing him so mixed up about someone, at last.

“Oh shut up”

“I won’t, this is too good to let it pass”

“I am not turning this into a sappy moment Sam”

Sam sighed, knowing the warning already. Dean was going to retreat to an anti-emotion shield so he better talk fast “Dean come on, Cas is a great guy and you like him, I would be surprised if he didn’t like you back” Dean scoffed “I’m serious Dean! Give it a try”

“Don’t get your hopes up Sammy”

“I am not, but I notice the staring between you two” he said “Just, trust me on this one and give it a chance”

Dean sighed “We’ll see, ok?”

Sam smiled, knowing his words weren’t going to be thrown aside “Fine, fine”

(…)

That day the Winchesters had to go to another nearby town to deliver medicines and ointments. Unfortunately the clinic wasn’t going to open until after noon which Dean took as opportunity to wander around, looking for something to give Cas in the upcoming week.

He had turned around the main square and was about to reluctantly go back to wait when he spotted a flower shop. Dean looked at the store, walked past it, walked back to look at it, stared at it and turned around just to go back to the door.

“Geez” he passed a hand through his hair, tired of giving so many turns and entering the small local, suddenly surrounded by numerous types of flowers and herbs he thought sneezing would be disrespectful.

“Good morning sir and Happy Holidays” the cashier greeted him with a smile “Is there anything special you are looking for?”

“Ah yeah, I am uhm” Dean looked around “I was wondering if you sell the seeds? I have this friend who loves gardening and has been wanting to try planting flowers and”

“Of course we do” the girl chirped happily “Do you have one in specific?”

“Spring related…?” Dean didn’t think much of the type of flower he was looking for. Cas had mentioned him his plans about planting flowers around so he could attract some bees into the area, which is why Dean was looking around a flower shop, with no clue of what to ask for.

_“I want to plant some flowers” Cas said on a winter morning “Below the window, they would look nice”_

_“Sorry Cas but I don’t think plucking the seed out of the flowers around here is going to help”_

_Cas nudged Dean’s shoulder with his own, a small smile on his lips “Still, it would look pleasant” he turned to face Dean “Don’t you think so?”_

_“Hm, perhaps” Dean replied “You would make it look more than pleasant for sure”_

“Well, we have a wide selection” the cashier showed a shelf beside her, waking Dean from the small flashback he was having “From Goddess Drop to Toy Flower and we just received Hyacinth seeds”

Dean kept listening to the girl’s flower selection and trying to figure out all the names when the nice girl mentioned something that turned on the gears in his mind.

“Flowers mean something?”

“Oh, yes, they can represent good wishes of health, joy, fortune or love”

Dean thought of it as sappy, more like one of Sam’s ideas to court someone. But maybe he would be lucky and believe Cas wasn’t aware of all those girly meanings so he gave it a try, buying some seeds after almost twenty minutes of explanation and leaving the store as subtle as he could.

Once he reached the store where Sam was confirming the delivery, he hid his purchase in the duffel bag he carried on his journeys, right in the bottom of it so Sam wouldn’t see it at first glance.

“Where did you go? You had me waiting for a while”

“Business Sammy” Dean snatched a loaf of bread Sam was carrying “Are we done here? I could use something hot to eat”

Sam quirked an eyebrow at his brother but Dean was already babbling about food so any attempt to dig out more information was going to result in failure. He grabbed the other satchel and caught up with his brother who was already at the town entrance.

“Whatever you say Dean, whatever you say”

(…)

It was the day of the Holidays and Cas had never saw his own home bustling in life. Since the Winchesters were going to spend a lonely day too Cas had worked out the courage to ask them over, invitation the brothers gladly accepted.

Within a few hours the place was simply but nicely decorated, an old carols record playing in the background (Dean was insistent on bringing something more lively but Sam had denied it the moment Dean mentioned it) and food ready to be served and eaten.

They dined and shared jokes, discussed about what the New Year was going to bring them and toasted for success and happiness until dawn.

Sam was lying on a made up bed on the floor with one of Cas’ duvets, his favourite plaid shirt as an improvised pillow, his feet under the wooden bed and hands covering his full stomach. Dean had wanted to prank his brother but Cas was looking equally exhausted and ready to sleep that he decided better.

“What a night, right?”

“I believe so” Cas smiled, a yawn interrupting in that moment “I’ve never had so much fun in a celebration”

“We should do it more often don’t you think?” Dean joked but his expression turned serious when he saw his jacket.

“What’s wrong?” Cas asked, noticing the sudden change.

“I wanted to give you something” Dean started, his eyes still fixed in the jacket as he went to retrieve the small package from the inner pocket “But I don’t know if you’ll like it”

“I’m sure I will” Cas smiled at Dean “But you didn’t have to do”

“I wanted to” Dean smiled “So, yeah… Bees like flowers right? And you have mentioned over and over how much you like them and” he grabbed Cas’ hands and placed the package on them “I wanted to give you a head start in them”

Cas blinked twice at the bundle in his hands “You got me flower seeds?”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, feeling how the embarrassment reached his neck and ears “Silly idea Cas just, don’t think much of i—“

Cas had pulled Dean closer in a tight embrace.

“I like your gift Dean” Cas whispered, his breath brushing against Dean’s ear “Thank you so much I will plant them on Spring”

Dean remained still for a few seconds, hands tentatively patting Cas’ back.

“You’re welcome Cas” he smiled “But I think we should crash and sleep for a few hours, don’t you think?”

“Understandable” Cas replied, still smiling at his gift “But really Dean, thank you for this”

“You’ll make them bloom perfect Cas, I’m sure of that”

(…)

Spring arrived and Dean didn’t get the chance to see Cas until a week after the snow had melted. He was going alone since another job had turned out and Sam had offered to do it so Dean could pay a visit to his friend (Sam said boyfriend and ended up with a hard stare in response).

The first thing he noticed when reaching the oh so known dirt path were blue hyacinths that adorned both sides, leading to the small house with its corners surrounded with yellow and red tulips. Dean smiled at the sight, a bee buzzing between the grown flowers.

“Dean?”

He turned, smiling at Cas who was just behind him.

“Hey man, sorry I couldn’t come before I had some piled up work and—“

Cas cut Dean short again, this time by kissing him. Dean blinked surprised, slowly returning the kiss as his hands hugged Cas closer.

When they pulled apart, Dean was feeling his face reddening so much his freckles stood out on his face.

“And… that was… did you get the…”

“The message?” Cas was giving him a shy smile, eyes now gazing at the flowers “In part yes… plus, you left their meaning on the bag”

“I left the…” Dean couldn’t help it. He laughed at his mistake and pulled Cas into another hug “Geez Cas, you know how to make me look like a fool”

“I don’t mind that” Cas replied “I quite feel fond of it”

Dean smiled at Cas and kissed his forehead “Don’t make that a habit”

“Tempting to do so” Cas answered and held Dean’s hand, silently offering to take a walk that Dean didn’t deny, his hand feeling happily warm.

Both men walked towards the spring in a pleasant silence, just accompanied by the running stream, the singing birds and the occasional buzz of the bees.


End file.
